


Steal a Glance or Three

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian John and Freddie are thirsty, M/M, Pining, Roger with glasses, Voyeurism, uncontrollable thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian, John and Freddie spend too much time lusting over their hot neighbor while he sits on his balcony.They can’t help that Roger despises clothes!





	Steal a Glance or Three

**Author's Note:**

> What a turmoil on the blog and comment section today! That’s why this is a few hours late, sorry hons!

"Guys! He's out again!"

Brian has barely finished his sentence when his two boyfriends come bolting into the garden. 

"Oh my!" Freddie is in his underwear, s cup of half drunken tea in his hand. But John is off worse with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his hair dripping.

"Did we miss anything?" 

Brian shakes his head, kissing John on the cheek as he sits down on the wooden bench next to Brian. "No. He just came out for a smoke."

The three of them have their chins tipped up to watch their neighbor opposite of their house standing on his balcony. Smoking a cigarette while leaning against the railing lazily.

There's quite a distance between them, so they can't make out the details on his angelic face. But his general features are easy enough to see.

He has shaggy, shoulder length hair, big eyes, a lean body and a great dislike of clothing. 

Or at least, that's what Brian, John and Freddie assume when their smoking hot neighbor is always out on the balcony dressed only in an oversized shirt. Teasing up the high of his thighs with every blow of the wind.

"He looks delicious." John sighs, laying his head dreamily on Freddie's shoulder. Who nods in agreement. 

Brian watches as the blond neighbor takes a long drag from his cigarette. Puffing the smoke out against the wind so it blows back into his face. 

It is sinful to want to wreck someone whom you have never even looked in the eye. 

But Brian so craves it, he knows his boyfriends share his fantasy. 

"Are we creeps?"

Freddie scoffs, almost defensive. "We can't help that he looks delicious and stands outside half naked. Can we?"

"I suppose not." 

Brian fiddles with his hands until John takes it in his and laces their fingers together. For the moment, Brian is put at ease.

~~~

"You know that prickling feeling you get when someone is staring at you?" John asks, a similar day as the Thursday before, with all 3 the boyfriends sitting on the creaking bench in their garden. 

Watching the stranger on the balcony has become sort of a tradition for the last few weeks.

"Yes." Freddie replies.

He is curled up with his knees drawn to his chest in the corner of the bench. Brian wraps an arm around him to keep him warm.

John is smoking a cigarette of his own. Mindfully blowing it away from Brians face.

"This man, does not have that instinct. He wouldn't have survived it long in the wild."

Brian chuckles. "We're not necessarily looking to eat him up."

"Aren't we?" John asks in a low voice.

They glance back at the stranger. Not smoking this time, but sitting on the railing with his bare legs dangling down. Swinging them lazily as he sits there. Brian can almost imagine his eyes being closed.

"I hope he doesn't fall." Brian gnaws on his lip. "I want to tell him off."

His two boyfriends laugh at him. Brian blushes, which earns him a kisses on either side of his cheek. 

It was worth it.

~~~

John and Brian find Freddie standing in the middle of the doorway to the garden. Mouth agape.

"Fred what are you- whoaa!"

Their eyes follow the line of Freddie's gaze. And yes as expected, there he stands.

The neighbor is on the balcony, balancing on a chair to paint the back of his house. Only to have his oversized shirt ride up to reveal his perky round ass.

"Oh my God." John is positively drooling. "I've seen it."

"What?" Brian whispers, half dazed by the absolute glory before him.

"Paradise."

The three of them have collectively seen a lot of butts in their lifetimes, but this time it's different. It's is the ass of their mysteriously sexy neighbor, who has stolen their horny hearts.

"Please God, let him be a bottom." Freddie stumbles out the door to get closer. Desperately trying for a better view.

Brian and John follow like puppies.

He catches his tongue slipping and say, "I want to take a bite out of it."

"It's so smooth and... Round."

The stranger slightly crouches down to catch a droplet of paint with his brush, before it rolls down the wall. Freddie nearly faints at the sight.

~~~

“What do you think he’s reading?” 

“A comic maybe?” 

“Too thick to be a strip book. This man is a reader.” Brian says breathlessly.

Freddie rolls his eyes. “Of course that turns you on...” He watches him for a quiet moment, before bumping Brians shoulder. “Maybe it’s porn.”

“Who cares? As long as he never takes those glasses off.” Johns eyes are glued on the neighbors beautiful face (despite the fact that Roger is completely naked aside from his underwear and specks). Eyes squinting behind the thick rimmed glasses, perched upon the bridge of his nose. 

He flips a page. Licks the tips of his fingers. 

All afternoon he has been sitting outside in the sun, reading an unidentified book with undisturbed concentration. 

Brian feels slightly embarrassed for canceling the movie they had tickets for, to instead watch their neighbor read from afar.

Watching someone read over the new Bond movie...

Still he can’t help but say, “He should read it out loud to us.”

“Especially if it is porn.” Freddie supplies. 

~~~

“Mhmmm tomorrow may rain, mmhmm...”

This is getting risky.

“One day, na na... I’ve gone. Hmm.” Roger hums out loud. Not actually aware of how loud he is singing, due to the headphones clamped over his head. 

He is crouched down on his knees to tend to the small pots flowers on his balcony. Wearing a sunhat and a tiger printed thong to match his leopard crop top. 

Completely ignorant to the three men watching him with great interest. Or more like, listening to him. 

“We’re gonna get caught.” John whisper yells. Shoved up against the wood uncomfortably. 

They’re spying on him too obviously now. This was getting borderline risky.

“We will if you don’t shut up!”

They’re all huddled up to the far back of their garden. Instead of the usual creaking bench, to watch Roger. The moment they had realized Rogers lips were moving, because he was singing, the trio _had_ to get closer to hear it for themselves.

“His voice is so high pitched.” Freddie adds on. Bunched all the way up against the fence to listen to the faint mumbles of Rogers voice.

From this angle they can’t actually see him or his well appreciated thong. But the sound of his tender singing was more than enough of a compromise. 

Brians eyelashes flutter where he hides his flustered face into Freddie’s shoulder. 

“He likes the Beatles.”

Freddie coos, wrapping his arms around Brians waist and beckoning the taller man into a warm embrace. “Want to go up there and ask his hand in marriage?” 

“Maybe.” Brian croaks out. 

John snorts. Despite being squished into the corner of the fence by his cuddling boyfriends.

“Now shut up. I want to hear him.”

~~~

“Oh, y-yeah.”

The blond man is pushed against the railing of his balcony. Luckily the dark haired man has his arms around his waist to keep him from toppling off.

Brians heart nearly jumps at the sight. 

But the neighbor doesn’t slow down. He hooks his arms around his hookup and wraps his legs around his waist. 

His blond hair is yanked back, a high moan echoes through the night.

“Please God, let them fuck outside.” Freddie whispers breathlessly.

They’re all standing in Johns tiny office. Glancing out of the window directly to their neighbors house. Who’s got a _friend_ over. 

A friend who’s pulling the neighbors’ shirt off his chest, and kisses softly down his throat.

Broad hands cupping the underside of the blond mans firm arse.

“I wish I was him.”

“I’m just happy to watch.” Brian admits with a dry mouth. He itches to touch his slowly stirring cock, but he doesn’t want to he the first one to break. 

Freddie sighs, resting his cheek against the window dramatically. “I hope he treats him well. Though we’d treat him better.”

The neighbor is roughly pulled off the railing. He has to clamp onto the dark mans shoulders with a giggle, and with only a short glimpse at his joyous face, Brian can tell he is flushed with alcohol. 

“Not that it matters. He’s about to be fucked by his boyfriend.” John says grimly.

They collectively grumble when the hot neighbor is carried back inside by the tall man. Leaving their clothes in a trail outside on the balcony. 

~~~

"Hey, guys?"

Freddie eagerly shoots up from the kitchen table to the back garden. Brian cautiously follows him, not sure if he likes the lack of enthusiasm in Johns voice.

"Is that him?" Freddie eagerly asks, while they enter the garden together.

John nods. Tipping his head up.

"Yeah, but... He looks really sad today." 

Brian turns his face up to see for himself that indeed, the stranger is slumped over the railing of the balcony. Looking sombre and shoulders sagged.

It is the first time they see the blond without his joyful eyes and dimply grins. 

Freddie coos, clutching his heart. "Oh, poor dear."

"It should be illegal to make someone so beautiful sad."

Brian nods in agreement to John. Finding his own chest going grim at the sight of the blond mans pout. He looks lonely, and quite unhappy with himself and the world. 

Brian sits down with John. 

They lean heavily against one another, Johns head on Brians shoulder. Brians head resting against Johns, while they watch the stranger sniffling while smoking his cigarette.

"I wish there was something we could do." Brian hums, the awful idea of this man being all by himself, feeling like shit is hard to swallow. Especially when he has 3 people readily available to comfort him. 

That gives Freddie an idea.

He's the only one still standing. And with an idea flickering over his face- He starts waving his arms like a madman.

To Brians mortification. 

"What are you- Fred he'll see you!" 

John and Brian quickly bounce off the wooden bench to clamp onto Freddie's waving arms and stop him. 

"That's the idea Darling. Hey you-!"

They manage to clamp a hand over Freddie's mouth just in time, before he could raise his voice. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" John whisper yells- And then goes on to roll his eyes when Freddie tries licking his hand. "And I've had that tongue in my arse, I don't care if you lick my palm."

Freddie pouts behind the hand that's gagging him. 

They check to see if the stranger saw them. 

The blond is squinting in their general direction. Looking curious and a bit confused, but within two seconds he goes back to staring into the distance. 

Brian breathes a sigh of relief, before releasing Freddie.

"Thank God."

"I don't see why I couldn't wave and say Hi." Freddie grumbles, but allows John to wipe his hand on Freddie's pajama pants.

"Because we are a bunch of nutcase staring at our sexy neighbor, while he's just living his life."

"Touché."

~~~

It has been three days, but their neighbor is still looking incredibly sad.

So sad even, he has restored to wearing baggy sweatpants. Much to John, Freddie and Brians disappointment.

"Who hurt him?" 

"And why is nobody up there with him?" Freddie angrily takes a drag from Johns cigarette, before handing it back. "I mean, he clearly needs a hug."

"He's been wearing that shirt for three days straight. I'd still hug him." Brian sighs. 

It hurts seeing the poor man sitting alone on his balcony. Looking simultaneously gloomy and heartbroken, with either a overused tissue in his hands or a cigarette. 

"Am I imagining this or is he crying."

"I'm seeing it too."

Freddie can't bear it anymore. This time when he gets up to make contact with the stranger, John and Brian don't have the heart or intentions to stop him. 

"Hey!"

Freddie waves his arms while he walks to the back of their garden. Trying to get the crying mans attention.

"Hey, you! Up there?"

Shadow rimmed eyes turn to Freddie's. An eyebrow raises behind his blond bangs.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Freddie waves again with a broad grin. 

The stranger looks surprised to be addressed, still trying to squint down at Freddie. Waving back with one hand hesitantly. "Hi?"

"You seem a bit upset! I hope you're okay?"

The stranger sniffles in surprise. Quickly wiping his tear stains with his tissue, even though they are barely seeable from the ground. 

"I got dumped the other day." 

"I'm really sorry." Freddie says sincerely, a hand on his chest. "If it's any consolation, my boyfriends and I really love your ass."

Brian face palms. John groans. 

But to their surprise, the stranger lets out a wet snort. "It is, thank you." He sits up straighter now that he's aware of being watched. "At least someone still does." 

Freddie coos, pouting so beautifully. 

"Will you come down so we can show you a good time?"

It's a bold move, Brians heart is hammering in his chest with the nerves. Freddie always takes everything to the very extremes. 

The blond actually chuckles now. His beautiful face regaining its joy behind the tissue.

"You know, what? I might." He calls back, voice both angelic and raspy in a oddly balanced manner. "Can't properly see your faces from up here!" 

"I promise you'll love them!" Freddie says with a cheeky smile. Feeling his victory nearing.

"What number are you on?"

"We're house 38." 

"And we have cupcakes!" Brian blurts out without thinking. His face hearing up as the words leave his mouth.

The blond lifts himself out of his lounge chair and leans over the railing with another sunny smile.

"Alright consider me convinced. See you in five?"

"Whenever you're ready, Darling." 

Just as Roger disappears back into his home, John comes up from behind Freddie and tackles the older man with peppering kisses to his face.

Not Brian though- he's rushed back into the house to speed tidy the living room. While yelling at John and Freddie to, 

"Change the fucking sheets, we haven't washed them in three weeks!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me something nice or I’ll combust sksksksksk


End file.
